


Don't bunnies hop?

by Cemas



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz was surprised by Koujaku's words and actions, but he took it as a challenge and smirked back at him.</p><p>"Oh, you're right~"</p><p>He was going to make the old man come hard and embarrassingly fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't bunnies hop?

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my files and I have now idea when I made this... I finished it and no beta, sorry about that (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)
> 
> I'll proofread this later when I have more time!
> 
> Also, I feel like a bad person posting new fics when my other fic is still unfinished...

Koujaku said goodbye to his Benishigure friends and headed to home. He lighted his cigar and took a deep breath, relaxing himself. After the Platinum Jail collapsed things changed in the Old Residents' District, Rhymers decreased and people seemed lot happier now. Koujaku's and his friends life had changed, in better direction. What he heard Mink left to his homeland and Clear is still around, they sometimes bump into each other and chat. What mattered to him the most that Aoba was okay and happy after all what happened. He went through a lot and Koujaku was worried about him, but he had someone who would take care of him now. Surely the air had changed around Midorijima.

Koujaku greeted his former customers while crossing the street. He took an another deep breath from his cigar and exhaled it with a sigh. Even his life had taken unexcept turn and before he knew it he had someone. Someone who irritated him, annoyed him, pissed him off all the time, but the hate had turned into something else. That something else he doesn't even want to admit it to himself. If he would admit it or say it aloud, it would be real and he doesn't know if he's ready for it.

Koujaku felt tired now, thinking all of these things and for his luck he had arrived to his front door. He unlocked the door and took a step inside, looking his hallway's floor. Sighing again in defeat, he closed the door.

"Noiz, I'm home"

No answer. He didn't expect one anyway.

Koujaku left his sword in the entry, walking past his living room he threw his kimono on the sofa and went to his kitchen. The brat wasn't here either so bedroom was the last place he hadn't checked. Koujaku turned around and climbed the stairs up.

"Hey, brat-"

Koujaku literally froze. He looked the sight in front of him without blinking. Was this really happening? Maybe somebody knocked him out, Midorijima wasn't that peaceful that he wouldn't have enemies around him. Or he fell the stairs-.

"Your face was priceless!"

Noiz started laughing really loud and that got Koujaku back to this world and scowling at the brat. He felt his cheeks heat up for embarrasment and... what Noiz's was wearing. When Noiz stopped laughing he smirked at Koujaku and that could only mean something bad.

"Guess what I found from your dresser"

Noiz all but purred at him, crossing his legs seductively, showing off his legs. Green with black stripes over knee socks which looked really good against Noiz's pale legs and green panties, Koujaku doesn't even want to know how he got those. Koujaku shooked his head, from his dresser?

Noiz noticed the man's confusion and tsk'd.

"You have a really dirty box in you dresser, no wonder it was buried deep. I knew you were a pervert, old man"

Now Koujaku remembered, his face getting more redder. It was all Mizuki's fault and his friends'. Last year, on his birthday he got a box filled with really questionable stuff. He had laughed at then, but now...

"I always knew you were hiding something dirty, old man. Hiding all those stuff to the most obvious place in earth like a teenage boy"

Noiz was enjoing the situation. Getting under Koujaku's skin was becoming his favorite hobby. How he was standing just there, embarrassed and vulnerable. Noiz didn't have any problems wearing all this stuff if it meant to get Koujaku like this.

"Oh, I almost forgot"

Noiz pulled bunny ears behing his back and put them on.

"How do I look?"

Noiz grinned evily. Soon the old man was in denial about the whole situtation and that's when Noiz would win. He would seduce the man and have his way with him. Should he make Koujaku to give him blow job at first or go straight to the business?

"Hmm, speechless are we?"

Noiz was just about to stand up and drag the man on bed with him, but when Koujaku's eyes met his, he stopped. Noiz actually shivered, the old man's eyes were really intense, he haven't never seen him like that.

"You look really good, Noiz"

Noiz was stunned, Koujaku's husky voice giving him more shivers down his spine. This wasn't going as he planned. Noiz was frozen for a moment, but that was enough for Koujaku to move closer to the blond and trap him under himself on the bed. Koujaku moved Noiz's hands above his head and kept them there. With his another hand he slided his fringers gently across Noiz's neck to his hips.

"You're gorgeous, Noiz"

Noiz felt his cheeks heat up, no one has never said that to him, never. Feeling embarrassed and avoiding Koujaku's gaze he tried to wiggle away from him, but Koujaku between his legs and the hand holding him down didn't budge. Noiz parted his lips to tell Koujaku to let go off him, but the raven took hold of his chin and made Noiz to look at him. Noiz was red all over, ears, neck and chest. Koujaku licked his lips and got closer to Noiz's ear.

"Why are you feeling shy?"

A tongue licked the shell of Noiz's ear making him let out a small gasp. After he got his sense of touch back he has been really sensitive all over. Koujaku moved his hand to the blonde's thigh stroking him there knowing very well that he was sensitive.

"Why feel shy when you're wearing these sexy clothes just for me to see with this amazing body"

Noiz closed his eyes and tried to wiggle away again, but in vain. The blonde was extremely red by now and taking deeper breaths already, he had never felt like this. Feeling it already this much with just Koujaku whispering phraises to his ear and stroking his thighs.

Koujaku looked at Noiz, his flushed cheeks, skin and parted lips. He looked so divine that Koujaku felt like intoxicated, panting more, trying to steady his breathing, but for nothing. Both of them were on the edge and for Koujaku's luck Noiz had already placed condoms and lube on the night stand. He lifted himself up a little so he could reach for the lube.

Noiz knew this was going to be a quick fuck, but when they both got like this it doesn't need to last long to feel amazing. While Koujaku poured lube on his fingers and looked back at Noiz, the younger one had pulled his legs up to his chest and knees together while seductively slided his panties off. Koujaku stopped all what he was doing for a while, that was _hot_. Noiz let out a small laugh and threw the panties at Koujaku. He dodged them easily and Koujaku looked back at smiling Noiz and smirked back at him while leaning closer. He stopped inches away from Noiz's lips, both males just gazing each other into the eyes before they finally kissed.

They kissed hungrily, like it had been forever since they last kissed when in reality last time they kissed was this morning. Biting, sliding tongues in and out, tasting each other got them impatient, Noiz moving his hips closer to Koujaku while other one ended the kiss. Koujaku sat up again bringing Noiz's hips closer and putting his right leg on his shoulder.

"Hurry up!"

The way Noiz's voice sound, broken and hurried, made Koujaku almost to ignore the preparation, but because Noiz got his sense of touch back just few weeks ago he didn't want to hurt the other. He slipped one finger inside, pumping it slowly in and out. Noiz whimpered at that, pushing hips further down at the fingers needing more and more deeper. Second finger was added making Noiz to arch his back, it felt so good and even more better Koujaku's mouth was trailing his torso.

"Ahh, that feels good..."

With his other hand Koujaku had to open his jeans, his cock was so hard that it was almost painful and pumped it a few times and stopped, afraid he'll come way too soon. Noiz looked at Koujaku, he looked like he would burst so Noiz decided to be nice and took Koujaku's cock in his hand. He slowly pumped it, but had to stop when Koujaku hit his prostate.

"Koujaku, it's okay now..."

Koujaku withdrew his fingers and just when Noiz was quiding his cock to his hole he grabbed Noiz's wrist, stopping him. Noiz didn't even have the time to glare at Koujaku or ask what he was doing when their positions changed. Noiz was sitting on top of Koujaku as Koujaku was enjoying the view. Noiz looked Koujaku with a confused face when Koujaku smirked evily.

"Don't bunnies hop?"

Noiz was surprised by Koujaku's words and actions, but he took it as a challenge and smirked back at him.

"Oh, you're right~"

He was going to make the old man come hard and embarrassingly fast.

Grabbing the lube Noiz poured it to his hand and took hold of the old man's dick slicking it up and placed it close to his entrance, but first he was going to tease the man. Noiz rubbed Koujaku's dick between his ass cheeks while letting out really dirty sounds slip from his lips. Koujaku groaned, shutting his eyes close and grabbing the blond's thighs, squeezing them tigthly.

"Fuck... Noiz, don't be a tease"

Noiz loved to watch the man below him writhe because of him, but he was going easy on him tonight. Positioning Koujaku's dick again and finally sinking down at it making them both gasp. Noiz continued to lower himself until he was sitting on Koujaku's hips. Taking few quick breaths he leaned back and placed his hands on Koujaku's thighs. Koujaku was still squeezing Noiz thighs, trying hard not to lift his hips up and just fuck Noiz, but Noiz beat him in it.

Noiz lifted his hips and sank down slowly at first, but they both had been on the edge since the beginning so it didn't take long when the rhythm got more vigorous. Noiz has always been loud in bedroom, but this time he was louder and it didn't bother Koujaku at all, it had the opposite effect. Noiz had lost the rhythm and was pouncing sloppily while saying Koujaku's name like a mantra. Koujaku gritted his teeth as he sat up, taking Noiz in his lap and finally kissing him.

Koujaku placed his hands under Noiz's thighs, helping them move together more steadily. Noiz moaned in their kiss when Koujaku was hitting the right spot and already feeling so close, so close that he was almost seeing stars. He pulled away from the other's lips to breath and look him into the eyes.

"I'm close, Koujaku!"

Koujaku buried his head on Noiz's neck and sped up his thrusts. Noiz moaned even louder and gripped Koujaku's hair tightly making it come undone and fall on his shoulders.

"Koujaku... ah!"

"It's okay, Noiz. Just come"

Few hard thrusts and Noiz shudders and comes between them. Koujaku bites Noiz's neck and five thrusts later he comes too. They both hold each other while they try to get their breathing to normal level. Noiz shifts a little trying to find better position and gasps, he almost forgot that Koujaku is still inside of him.

"We should go to the bathroom"

Something he can agree with the old man, but when Koujaku gets up he takes Noiz with him. The blonde quickly puts his hands around Koujaku's neck and now Koujaku is carrying him to the bathroom.

"Hey! Take your fucking dick out of me and put me down!"

Noiz shouts at Koujaku's face, but the older one just smiles back.

"Aren't bunnies horny all the time? All around the year?"

Koujaku kicks the door open and he hopes his neighbours don't mind his "friend" swearing loudly in German.

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeankiirschstein.tumblr.com
> 
> come talk to me! \\(^▼ ^ ) /


End file.
